Survivor Thing
by WalkerBait
Summary: Lisa is just a 17 year old girl in a zombie apocalypse. What's the worst that can happen?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is my FIRST story ever! I'm going to be using some OC

Chapter 1: It's enough!

"About time..." Lilly yelled towards Lee and Kenny who were walking towards the Motor Inn.

Lee and Kenny hopped over the dumpster-door they have created.

Lilly hopped down from the RV and grabbed the green backpack from Kenny.

"We're fine, thanks for askin' " Kenny said in a bad tone

"Yeah, Yeah..." Lilly rummaged around in the backpack.

"Four Advils, 3 Tylenol..." There were a LOT of medical supplies in the bag... But Lilly didn't think so.

"This is it?" Lilly furiously said.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? That's a fuckin' lot!" Kenny angrily yelled.

"Lilly the whole place was empty. We grabbed as much as we could." Lee said trying to calm them both down.

The whole group, (Blake, Lisa, Ben Carley, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine, Larry and Mark) walked over to the argument.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING ENOUGH!" Larry took Lilly's side.

"Whatever. Bitch." Kenny said walking off.

Ben and Blake walked back to the couch to talk about Football and stuff like that.

Lilly and Larry inspected the medicine.

Mark and Carley were fixing the fence.

Clementine and Duck were having a drawing contest while Lee and Katjaa watched them.

Chapter 2: Are you okay?

Lisa walked toward her room. She reached the door and turned the rusty door handle.

She shut the door behind her. Taking her dark-brown ponytail out.

Lisa sat down on the bed, and put her head into her hands

She looked into the old, cracked mirror and saw her reflection. Her tan skin, brown eyes, long hair, were staring back at her.

This isn't the same person a few months ago. This is a new person. Someone she needs to get used too.

"Hey Lisa! It's me Blake, Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Her voice cracked, she wiped away her tears quickly.

Her 19 year old brother Blake walked in with Ben behind him.

He had tan skin just like Lisa, shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. He always looked more like their dad...

"How ya holding up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Fine..." She lied.

He knew something was up "Lisa. Tell me."

"It's nothing..."

Lisa looked at Ben. Then Blake. Then Ben again.

"Nothing..."

"Mmmkay, kiddo," he said giving her a pat on the head.

"If you need to talk. We're here."

Blake and Ben both walked out.

She stared at the mirror again. That person staring at her.

This world was killing her. Slowly. Inside and out.

Chapter 3: Stitches

"Lisa! I need to check your stitches!" Katjaa yelled.

Lisa hopped up from the bed and put her dark blue hoodie over her white shirt (which was supported by her black skinny jeans, blue Converses and her mothers heart necklace)

She shut the door behind her and walked toward the couch.

"Hi Katjaa," Lisa gave her a smile.

"Hello sweetie. I'm going to see if your stitches are okay." Katjaa said lifting up Lisa's sleeve.

She cut her wrist. It was just to much. But... Her brother caught her in the act. She's been telling everyone that she cut herself while scavenging for supplies.

"She's gonna patch ya up real well," Kenny said smiling at Lisa.

Lisa giggled.

"You still never told us how you got that cut..." Katjaa said. Kenny started to listen more.

"I was... Scavenging... For supplies and cut myself," Lisa lied.

Katjaa and Kenny gave each other worried looks. They DID find Blake and Lisa while driving towards Hershel's...

"Sweetie..."

"Lisa..."

"It's what happens..." Lisa said.

Katjaa was done checking her stitches.

"Okay come back in an hour and I'll check them again."

Katjaa smiled and pulled her sleeve down.

Lisa walked over to Duck and Clementine.

"It's a CYBORG!" Duck excitedly yelled.

"Mines a dog" Clementine smiled.

"Good job," Lee said to both kids.

Lisa smiled at Lee.

He smiled back.

Ben stared at Lisa. He never felt so... Bubbly when he looked at a girl.

"STOP STARING AT MY SISTER..." Blake said punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said, but kept staring.

"Whatever..."

Hope you guys liked it! My first story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Runs

"Lisa, Blake, Ben," Lee called out.

The three walked over to Lee.

"I need you guys to grab a few more supplies."

"Where at?" Blake asked.

"The pharmacy, 30 miles away from here," Lee said turning his head to the road.

Kenny walked over to Lee.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Ben along?" Kenny whispered to Lee.

"Yeah. I mean, they can show him around, have more people out for runs, y'know?"

"Okay..." Kenny walked off.

Everyone knew how weak Ben was. Especially around those walkers.

"Here," Lee walked over and grabbed his axe, a baseball bat, and a fully loaded shotgun (and handing him some extra ammo incase) and the car keys.

He handed the axe to Lisa, baseball bat to Ben and the car keys and shotgun to Blake.

"Thanks," Lisa said. She loved using the axe.

Ben looked nervous. He HATED bashing in brains. Thinking about it made him sick.

Lisa glanced at Ben. She saw the sick look on his face.

"Let's go," Blake said. He grabbed a gas can and put it in the trunk with the shotgun, axe and bat.

Blake opened the car door and put the key into the ignition. The 2011 BMW roared to live.

Lisa hopped into the front seat, grabbing her (non-chargeable) iPod and earbuds with her. She knew its going to be a LONG ride.

Ben went into the back. Nervously. As always.

Lee and Carley opened the gate, Letting Blake drive into the street. And shut it behind the car.

Lisa put her feet on top of the dash board, listening to her music.

'I hide it well, but you can't tell, I hope she smells my perfume...'

Lisa had no idea why she is in love with this song.

Blake looked into the mirror and saw a sick look on his best friend.

"Nervous, huh?" Blake asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ben's said quietly.

"I was pretty nervous myself on my first run. It's not that bad. Trust me." Blake said trying to make him feel better.

"Really?" Ben said hopefully.

"Sure. I mean, the pharmacies problem not that packed."

"O-oh..." Ben said his nervousness coming back.

Lisa's music was low enough that she could hear their conversation.

"Right, Lease?" Blake said, calling her by her nickname.

"Yeah. You're going to be fine." Lisa said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," He grinned back.

Blake put in a CD.

"Wait guys... THIS IS MY JAM!" He yelled.

Lisa giggled.

Ben laughed.

"I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment I spend with you is a moment a treasure... DON'T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES..."

Blake started to sing along.

"Don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you, baby, and a don't wanna miss a thing..."

Chapter 5: Pharmacy

They finally reached the pharmacy.

"Finally." Lisa said getting out and stretching

"What? That we're here, or that I stopped singing?" Blake said handing them their weapons.

"Both," Ben and Lisa said at the same time.

"Whatever, My singing was on point."

Lisa walked up to the pharmacy window.

"It's empty..." Ben said.

"You think?" Lisa said hitting the glass window as a walker popped out.

Ben backed up.

Blake walked in and smashed its head it with the butt of his shotgun. Blood splattering in the window.

"There was only-"

"Holy shit..." Blake looked into the little room.

Lisa and Ben look too.

"Oh my God..."

"What the..."

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
